


The morning after

by growligan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Thor wakes up and realizes what happened the night before.





	The morning after

Thor’s eyes fell open as he rolled to his side, slowly coming to his senses. His body was aching, sore in places he didn’t know you could be sore in. Letting out a soft moan, he stretched his aching limbs as his muscles screamed in protest. That’s when he became aware of something that should have been obvious from the start. He wasn’t alone in the bed.

Hesitating for a second, Thor lifted his head slightly to glance behind him. His fears were immediately confirmed as he saw something big and green behind him. The world swam in front of him as he realized that he had indeed been engaging in carnal pleasures of the flesh with none other than Hulk himself.

“H-hulk” whispered Thor afraid to bother the green giant that was sleeping peacefully next to him. Hulk stirred in his sleep and Thor decided to just get up from the bed and get out of there. His anus was aching and his cheeks were burning with shame as he reached for his shirt and started dressing himself.

‘This has to be a mistake” thought the son of Odin as he zipped up his pants but in his heart he knew he was wrong. He could feel it in his bottommost orifice too as he was unusually loose this particular day.

Hulk turned around in bed and his gigantic pickle pointed towards the Asgardian warrior prince. It was crusty, covered with what looked like a mixture of dried lube and blood. Thor shuddered. It was his blood covering that giant’s dick!!

He swore to himself that he was never going to drink again as he left the room and walked into the corridor hoping no one else was awake yet. He went into the ktichen and Clint was there.

“Greetings Hawkeye” said Thor sourly.

“G’mornin’ mate” said Clint and looked cheerful as he poured himself a glass of chocolate milk. “Did ya sleep well?”

“Just fine” muttered Thor.

“Kept the whole dam’ house up with yer screamin’, ya did” scolded Clint as he downed the glass in one big gulp. “Shame on ye, ya big lump.”

Thor went out on the balcony to get some fresh air.

The end.


End file.
